praeluimfandomcom-20200213-history
Atala Forsythia
History She doesn't really like to talk about her past, or herself. She lived with her parents and baby brother until she hit 18. Something happened that she refuses to mention, and tries not to think about. It made her run away from her family and village to the Academy. She came here to try to stop the war between the Ladons and Eirinia, a naive thought at the time, but it slowly turned into a hopeful and determined obsession as she traveled to the militia. She lost a lot of friends, some family, and important people in the war. So now she's here. In her village, she learned to be a healer from her parents and other local healers, and excelled at it. The biggest teacher she had was an ancient woman named Kira. She was an unforgiving, critical, and stern, but she loved Atala like her granddaughter. Kira was the only one Atala said good bye to before she left, the only reason being that Kira sat in her house the night when Atala was planning on leaving. Kira knew her pupil exceedingly well, and as she said her good bye to her, Kira knew she wouldn't be able to talk Atala out of it. Kira urged Atala to take her father's guns, and Atala's cloak. Kira said she had earned it. In her village wearing a cloak was a sign of maturity, skill, strength, and someone worthy of respect. It could only be worn if a village elder or someone older granted the youngster permission. She was one of the youngest to ever receive hers. So she wears it virtually where ever she goes, and it's her second most prized possession. Her first is her ancestors book, aka the Book of Sirens, that she stole from her family when she left. In her defense they were going to bequeath it to her on her 20th birthday, at least that's how she justifies stealing it. Personality She loves Nature, and can identify almost any plant. She doesn't make friends easily, but when she does, she's walk unarmed into the mouth of a dragon is you asked her to. She doesn't like small talk, and for a healer she's very anti-social. However, people do respect her skills in healing. Goals, Achievements, Extras She usually puts her dark, raven black, hair into a pony tail if her hood is down. However there is always a few hairs in her face that she has to keep tucking behind her ears. Her markings around her eyes accent her emerald eyes, and if she blushes her tattoos seem much darker against the red. Due to her pale skin she can burn easily, and never tans, much to her dismay. She doesn't have much curvature to her body, and usually hides any curves she has with her cloak, which goes down to her knees. She is always wearing her black cloak, which has sentimental value to it, a silver bracket, which her father gave to her, and feather earrings. She is usually carrying around some sort of book, whether it be her old ancestors book, a healing book, a book on animals or plants. Spell Book: Exp: